This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Oregon National Primate Research Center and the Oregon Health &Science University established a U54 Contraceptive Development Research Center that targets the discovery and development of novel contraceptive drugs that prevent one or more periovulatory events in adult, female primates during the menstrual cycle. Three research projects and one animal core utilize Old World (macaque) monkeys to generate new information and proof-of-concept regarding modalities that prevent oocyte fertilization, and hence fertility, in women. Project I, "Control of Oocyte Maturation", will address the hypothesis that novel follicle cell-, and oocyte-derived proteins control nuclear and cytoplasmic maturation of the oocyte, and can be exploited to disrupt timely egg maturation. Project II, "Control of Ovulation", will analyze follicle/cumulus- and oocyte-derived proteins that control cumulus-oocyte expansion and follicle rupture, and test whether antagonists prevent ovulation and egg release. Project III, "Control of Gamete Transport and Fertilization" tests the hypothesis that estrogen action is essential for normal oviductal and cervical function, such that a selective estrogen receptor modulator (SERM) will disrupt gamete transport, and hence, fertilization. Promising agents discovered in Projects I - III will be tested in the Nonhuman Primate Contraceptive Core for contraceptive efficacy and reversibility. Existing ties with the pharmaceutical industry and OB/GYN, OHSU, will promote translational research relevant to formulating novel ovary/reproductive tract-based contraceptives for women. See individual projects for progress reports and publications.